


Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - Yard Sale

by MaddyTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Credits To tvfeels for the awesome prompt!, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Punk!Louis?, Someone asked me to continue, They're important, headscarves, i might, larry stylinson - Freeform, yard sale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheStylinson/pseuds/MaddyTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out with the old, in with the new. Harry decides it's time to throw away all his clothes, and old things around the house; anything that reminds him of his old life. It doesn't hurt to make a little money in the process, so he sets up a yard sale. Anyone that want his old things can have them cheap. He doesn't care. Louis is on the hunt for some vintage CD's. He hits up some yard sales in hope of finding what he wants. What he finds however, is a very sad beautiful boy who's selling all his clothes that make them uniquely him. Can Louis save the headscarves?" - (Original prompt by: tvfeels)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - Yard Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfeels/gifts).



> Original prompt by tvfeels! Awesome ideas! I had already posted this on wattpad but since I created this account, might as well use it! xD Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Harry's eyes held in a few tears as he removed the last headscarf that was inside the big, brown box. He gently placed it on top of the table he had previously carried to his front yard, now filled with other headscarfs, silk shirts, large trousers and some of his old glasses.

 

It was officially time to leave it all behind.

 

The first person walked by just as the curly haired boy put the empty boxes away, returning to his chair behind the long tables. He held a book tightly in his hands and his eyes traveled from one side to the other, taking in the words scribbled on the piece of paper.

 

By his peripheral vision, he noticed another couple passing by his front yard without so much as a glance towards the open space. He sighed. This was going to be a long day...

 

***

 

It was now about midday and people were finally getting interested in the small fair Harry had created.

 

He took a bite of his too large sandwich and scanned the small crowd that gathered around his house, approaching the tables.

 

A short girl - twenty something, Harry would guess - made him a small sign, telling him to go closer.

 

The boy swiftly got up from his seat, wrapping the half of the sandwich there was left in a napkin and placing it on the chair.

 

With a polite smile, he answered every question the young lady had and he even convinced her to buy some pieces of clothing.

 

Two or three of his long collection of headscarves were gone by now, and the thought made him sad.

 

He did have an abnormally large collection of clothing, between shirts, trousers, shoes and headscarves, but the latest were the ones that he had a sort of guilty feeling about. Those meant a lot to him, but they had to go, and Harry knew this.

 

Those rags were no longer holding his hair up. They were only tying him to the past.

 

*****

 

Louis changed the song in his iPod. After finding something he enjoyed, the blue eyed boy let his head fall down again, putting his hands in his black jeans' pockets and dragging his - also black - vans along the asphalt of the sidewalk.

 

As the distance between his house and his current position decreased, he played with his lip piercing, not really paying much attention to anything.

 

Suddenly, he looked up. On the front yard of a small apartment a group of people seemed to be very lost in whatever distracted them from their way home. He tried to see what was behind all those bodies, but - being as short as he was (though he'd never talk about his height) - forbid him to look past them.

 

He held in the sigh of frustration and kept walking, quickly spotting a sign that read 'Yard Sale! Check out!'.

 

He did.

 

*****

 

Louis had turned off his music, stuffing his pockets with his too large iPhone and his black earbuds, as soon as he saw a smaller table at the corner of the yard with some old - 'vintage' he would call them - CD's.

 

His fingers were moving quickly, his eyes scanning the covers to check out what this person had to give - or sell, was more like it. And the punk boy was surprised to see that they actually had good taste in music!

 

It wasn't until someone cleared his throat behind him that the all-in-black boy turned his attention away. Turning around, he saw a tall, curly lad, his eyes a deep green and his smile showing off cute dimples.

 

"Hello, Sir. Can I help you?", he politely asked, rocking on his feet adorably.

 

Louis cleared his throat as well and shook his head, pointing to the CD's with his thumb. "Nice collection you've got here. Why sell 'em?", he curiously asked. And, seriously. Why?!

 

Harry looked at his feet, stopping his movements and shrugging, his curls dangling freely over his face. "Dunno. Just don't mean anything to me anymore, I guess."

 

Louis raised an eyebrow but didn't question after seeing the small pout that formed on the boy's plump lips. "Well, I'm quite interested in a few of them, but I'll bring 'em to you when I'm finished, yeah?!", Louis offered, titling his head to the side slightly.

 

Harry felt a blush creep up his neck, so he immediately nodded. "Uhm, yeah. Yeah, sure! See ya in a bit than!", and, just as fast as he appeared, he was gone again.

 

Those deep blue eyes were hypnotising him slightly and making him feel dizzy. The contrast they made with the dark clothes was almost unbelievable. And he was fucking hot! The piercings and tattoos covering his body - the parts Harry had been able see - were too much for anyone else but in-- Hell, what was this guy's name?! - they actually worked!

 

In a moment of stupidity, Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket and sat in his chair again. He scrolled through the screen until he reached his agenda. In a bit, he added to his 'To do' list the following task: 'Find out punk guy's name'.

 

Yup, stupidity indeed...

 

*****

 

"Thank you so much!", Harry smiled at a guy, handing him his bag with an old t-shirt of Harry's and one of his headscarves - his blue and black headscarf, one of his favourites...

 

Letting go of the plastic bag reluctantly, he watched the boy walk away with his filled-with-memories pieces of clothing. And, suddenly, his book had no more space in his too nostalgic mind.

 

"If it hurts that much, don't sell them, yeah?", a slightly familiar voice echoed in his ears.

 

Harry looked at the owner of such a unique voice and his lips twitched up slightly. "Nah... I gotta."

 

The punk lad shrugged. "If you say so...", he finally placed four CD's on top of the table, in front of the seller. "These are amazing. Been looking for them everywhere!", he commented.

 

Harry laughed a little. "Good thing I'm selling stuff than, huh?!"

 

The taller boy let his hands pick up the choices of the costumer and he allowed his fingers to trace every inch of the covers and his eyes to scan them one last time. A fond smile reached his lips at the memories they brought.

 

"You okay, mate?!"

 

The curly haired boy's head snapped up and he quickly nodded, biting his bottom lip softly, stopping his smile from growing any further. "Yeah, yeah! Just... Yeah...", he sighed softly, putting them down again. "Five each.", he finally voiced.

 

Louis immediately looked up, almost letting his wallet fall. "What?! That's outrageous!", he protested.

 

Harry frowned. "Excuse me? I think I'm actually selling them too cheap, aren't I?", he insecurely asked.

 

Louis gagged a little before answering. "Too cheap indeed, lad! That's why I'm protesting! This is a work of art! Selling it for... five?! That's a crime, I'm sure of it!", he indignantly said.

 

Harry burst in a fit of laughter that had the shorter boy smiling uncontrollably.

 

The seller calmed down and shook his head slightly. "'M sorry. Just had to! You're hilarious!"

 

Louis shrugged. "Maybe. What's your name, really?"

 

"Harry Styles. Yours?"

 

"Not your business.", the punk said.

 

However, Harry wasn't offended. He noticed the little smirk growing in the boy's lips and the held in laughter. So, instead, the tall boy pouted. "Not fair!"

 

"No, it's a yard sale, not a fair!", Louis said, laughing afterwards.

 

Harry fake laughed. "Very funny, aren't we?"

 

"Now, now, Harold. Is that the way you treat your costumers?", he smirked again, his lip piercing moving as he spoke.

 

Harry momentarily got lost in the movement of the lad's thin lips and the way the piercing shone in the light of the bright sun, before finding his voice again. "A: the name's Harry, not Harold. And B: you're not a costumer, you're someone who's lucky enough to find another person selling the exact albums you are looking for."

 

Louis raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay.", both boys chuckled. "Well, since I'll only be spending such a small amount of money for those,", he paused to point at the CD's resting on the table. "I'll go get something else. Help me out, yeah?!", Louis nodded his head towards the other objects in the tables.

 

Harry nodded and followed him, letting the shorter lad lead the way to whatever he had in mind. He was slightly shocked to stop in the headscarves section...

 

"You really like 'em, huh?!", Louis raised an eyebrow, his eyes gazing Harry's every reaction.

 

Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and shook his head, looking at the nameless boy and forcing a smile. "So, are you gonna choose one of them?"

 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "But--"

 

"Are you?", Harry interrupted, a smile still forcing his lips to twitch up.

 

Louis took notice that the boy did /not/ want to talk about it, so he dropped the subject. Now, the punk, cool, tough guy wasn't a fan of headscarves - not at all! - but something made him nod his head and mutter a 'Yeah, I guess.'

 

Harry raised an eyebrow too. "You don't seem like the type to wear them."

 

"There's a first time for everything, right?!", Louis shot right back at him.

 

Louis looked at all of them for some seconds before turning to the taller boy again. "What's your favourite, Harry?"

 

Without hesitation, Harry's eyes flew to the one he wore most of the time and he smiled bigger than he had the whole day. "That one. The green and black one.", his long finger pointed towards the one he was talking about.

 

Louis swiftly stretched to the end of the table, where said scarf rested. He grabbed it and smiled at Harry. "I'll buy it."

 

Harry's face fell. His eyes grew bigger and wetter. What?! Did Louis just ask him what was his favourite headscarf to take it away with no mercy, like ripping a piece of his heart?!

 

"Harry?!", Louis waved his hand in front of the lad's face until he shook his head and sniffled almost inaudibly, nodding at him. "You space out a lot, don't you?"

 

Harry just shrugged. He didn't care anymore.

 

Maybe it shouldn't hurt as much as it does. It was his decision, after all, to sell everything that made him... well, him! Harry knew that by selling pieces of his clothing he was selling pieces of his memories, his soul, his life, his heart... He just had to!

 

*****

 

"Thank you, Harry boy.", Louis offered his free hand for Harry to take.

 

The saddened boy took it and a small grin formed. "Thank you, nameless one."

 

The punk lad laughed, his hand slowly slipping out of Harry's bigger one. "I'll see you 'round, Harold. Take care, yeah?"

 

Harry noticed the crinkles by his eyes and smiled a little bit more genuinely. "Yeah, you too punk boy."

 

Louis smirked. Turning around, he stopped, his back turned to Harry. He lifted his head, peeking over his shoulder. "Louis Tomlinson.", and he left.

 

Harry smiled to himself, erasing the task he had previously saved in his phone, instead adding to his notes 'Louis Tomlinson'. It was a name to remember.

 

*****

 

At the end of the day, Harry did sell a lot of things, but most of them were still in his possession. He made a good amount of money - that would surely help him pay the rent, this month - but he knew he should've done a lot more. And since the day after was still Sunday, it was a golden opportunity.

 

The curly male was slowly packing up the stuff the were left from the long day, arranging them neatly so they were still presentable the next day.

 

In a few minutes, every card box was inside his apartment and he closed the door behind him. Sighing, he climbed the few stairs that lead to his room and dropped on his bed.

 

*****

 

*Ring, ring, ring*

 

The continuous sound was waking Harry up slowly but surely. He groaned, lifting his hand to his bedside table, feeling around until he grabbed his phone, turning the alarm off.

 

"It's a new day, Harry! Let's sell stuff!", he tried encouraging himself. Mumbling to himself, he finally got up and took a quick shower before putting on good enough clothes for a yard's sale.

 

*****

 

"No, I'm sorry, that one was sold yesterday.", he apologised to some guy that had asked him for a CD. It was in the same gender of music as the ones in the table, but Harry was sure of selling it, and he even knew to whom.

 

Louis Tomlinson.

 

"That's a shame... Well, thank you.", and he left.

 

Harry smiled, thanking him for coming but groaning internally because he didn't take anything with him. What a waste of a Sunday...

 

Sitting in his chair again, he took the pause where no one was around to read a little bit. He was finally able to concentrate on the story, the birds chirping around him - it was a friendly neighbourhood... - and the sun shining warmly.

 

"Hello, Harold.", a sort of high-pitched voice made him look up.

 

Harry's lips stretched into a soft smile. "Hello, Louis Tomlinson."

 

Said boy chuckled. Harry took a few seconds to look him up and down. Today, Louis wore a sleeveless black shirt - very see-through, for the record... - and tight black trousers. His feet sported some dazzling white vans, the item contrasting wonderfully with his other pieces of clothing, but never taking the attention from his bright blue eyes.

 

"I thought the sale would be yesterday only.", Louis said curiously as to why the tables were still outside, different items all over them, just like the day before.

 

"Yeah, me too...", Harry sighed. "There was still a lot left and I need to get rid of it!"

 

"Oh, I see...", the boy nodded slowly, his tongue playing with his piercing.

 

"Did it hurt?", Harry asked, nodding slightly towards the metal ring that clung to Louis' thin bottom lip.

 

Understanding what the curly guy was referring to, Louis shrugged. "Little, I guess... 'S like a pinch, really.", he said nonchalantly.

 

Harry hissed slightly, making the punk lad laugh. "Are you here to buy something or did you like me that much?!", Harry asked after a while. He smirked a little at Louis' eyebrow raise and laughed.

 

"Yeah, sure...", Louis snorted, rolling his eyes with a smile giving him away. "Don't get your hopes too high, Curly! I was just curious that you still had this up.", he pointed towards the tables. "Plus, I want another headscarf.", he shrugged.

 

Harry's heart beat faster in his chest, sure to leave internal bruises or something of sorts. "But will you use them?", he raised an eyebrow at him.

 

The shorter boy shrugged. "What if I don't?!"

 

Five minutes later, they were still looking at the seven or eight headscarves there where left.

 

"What's your favourite?", Louis asked again.

 

Harry sighed and pointed to one of them.

 

Louis snorted. "Don't lie. I know you're doing so, just so I don't buy it!"

 

Harry shot him a fake smile. "I'm not the one who's cruel enough to buy someone else's favourite thing just to hurt them...", he muttered before pointing.

 

Louis fake laughed and stretched over the table - ugh! what a deja vu! - to grab the one Harry indicated. "How much?"

 

*****

 

Harry was tired - exhausted was the right word - sad and maybe even a little depressed. Yes, he wanted this. A new beginning, a new life. But his old one was literally taken away in two days and he was starting to doubt himself and his not so smart decisions...

 

Now, there was nothing he could do. It was sold. Literally. His past was sold and he couldn't get it back. Not even one bit.

 

*****

 

A bag of Cheetos and a beer. Those were Harry's plans for a Monday morning. He didn't have to get out today, since it was his day off - though maybe he should go to the groceries later - so he intended to stay curled up on the couch, eating crap - which wasn't something he would do, normally.

 

But today wasn't normal. Today was his first day on a new life and, okay, he regretted everything as soon as he gave his things away. But his headscarves... All of them were gone. Not /one/ left for Harry to smell the old days or touch the old times...

 

The sound of his doorbell interrupted his depressing thoughts. And maybe he should be thankful, but he was honestly just pissed off.

 

With a grown, he got up. "Comin'!", he yelled as he walked towards the wooden door. He opened it up after fixing his curls on top of his head. "Ye-- Louis?!", he asked incredulous as the short, blue eyed, darkly dressed, pierced and tattooed boy stood there, his head snapping up from his phone as his name was called and a smile immediately crawling up to his lips.

 

"Harold! Hello! Mind if I come in?", he asked as if they had known each other for years. Harry must've been doing some weird, startled expression, because Louis giggled - yes, he /actually/ giggled! - and shook his head.

 

Pocketing his phone, the small lad lifted his left hand, where he securely held a creamy white bag. "Have something for ya!", he wiggled his eyebrows as the bag swung from side to side in front of Harry's face.

 

Harry frowned but nodded. Apart from the intimidating piercing and tattoos, Louis had always been nice to him and he didn't seem dangerous. So Harry stepped aside and motioned for the feathery haired boy to go in.

 

Louis smiled wider and walked inside, looking around for the second it took Harry to close the door. He turned around and smiled at the blushing boy standing there.

 

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "So... Come on, I'll take you to the living room."

 

They made their way there and Harry sat down on his previous spot, pushing the beer and the bag of Cheetos aside. He coughed a little. "Sorry for the slight mess. It's not usually like this..."

 

Louis laughed loudly at that. "You've definitely never seen my apartment!"

 

The shorter boy then put the bag down on Harry's lap and turned slightly to him to watch his reaction. Seeing the green eyed lad sit there and do nothing made him raise his eyebrows. "Well?! Open it!"

 

Harry was still confused - and curious - as to what was happening but he opened the bag anyway, retrieving whatever was in there.

 

His hands felt around for a bit before he felt some fabric on the tips of his fingers. Pulling it out, his jaw dropped and he gasped. "Louis...", he whispered in a failed attempt to process what was going on. He took some seconds to gather his words. "Are this...?"

 

"Your headscarves?! Yes.", Louis completed, an amused expression on his face.

 

Harry frowned again. "But... I don't get it.", he said, looking up at Louis. "You bought them! And... I don't know! I was selling them! Maybe I didn't want them, right?!", he stated, looking into Louis' eyes.

 

Said boy rolled them before focusing them on the green ones he liked - maybe a little too much for his own liking... "For fuck's sake, Harry! You looked like a lost puppy whenever someone even touched them! And those are your favourites, yeah?!", he waited for Harry to nod.

 

Harry did, smiling a little bit at them.

 

Louis sighed, grabbing Harry's chin between his thumb and his pointer finger to lift it up, locking their eyes. "Look Harry, I dunno why you were selling all those stuff. But they were different! They were you! And I do /not/ know you at all, but I /do/ know that, no matter what happened that encouraged you to give yourself away like that, it wasn't worth it.", he paused, observing the shadows in Harry's eyes. "Those are yours.", he nodded towards the pieces of clothing, his free hand holding Harry's tightly. "Keep them. I know you want to."

 

Harry was in the verge of crying. "Don't tell me you came here just to give me some stupid headscarves and tell me to not give them away."

 

Louis blushed a little. "Maybe.", he admitted, smiling afterwards. "But it'll be all worth it if you say yes."

 

Harry considered for a second, allowing himself to look at his lap, where his hands where joined with Louis' left one, on top of the two headscarves Louis had previously bought. He pondered the blue eyed boy's words and slowly nodded. "Yes.", he whispered.

 

Louis grinned wider. "Yes?", he asked louder, forcing Harry to look at him again.

 

The taller boy smiled back. "Yes!", he repeated louder. And in an impulse, he launched himself at Louis, tightening his arms around the boy's neck and whispering a million 'thank you's.

 

Louis just rubbed his back soothingly.

 

About three minutes later or so, when Harry finally calmed down, they pulled apart. Louis got up and stretched his arms over his head. "Well, mission accomplished. Now take care, Curly.", he winked before turning around.

 

Harry frowned. "Wait!", he almost yelled, getting up too. As the shorter boy turned to look at him again, he blushed. "Uhm... I was just... Well... Are you, like, goin'?"

 

Louis raised an eyebrow. "'F course! I got a life, love.", he answered, noticing the reddish colour in Harry's cheeks. "But, uhm... Like, I would really like it if I could get to know the real Harry... Y'know, the headscarved one.", he stuttered. And, what the fuck?! Louis Tomlinson, get your shit together! You don't stutter! Never, ever!

 

Harry smiled. "What do you mean?"

 

Louis chuckled, gathering the courage to voice it. "Go on a date with me."

 

Harry was shocked for a split second, but he quickly unfroze and nodded furiously. "Yes, I'd love to! Like... Yeah! Sure! When and where?"

 

Louis laughed at his excitement. "I can pick you up any day. Just give me your number and we'll agree on somethin'."

 

They exchanged numbers and Louis left with a wink and a promise to get back eventually. Harry closed the door after him and ran to his couch, picking up his so loved headscarves and kissing them all over.

 

The goofy smile that spread instead of disappearing had his cheeks hurting, but he didn't care.

 

He had part of himself back, and he even got a bonus!

 

Louis Tomlinson... A new adventure... Boy, was Harry terrified! But, boy, was he ready...!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me if I should continue. This comments plus the ones in wattpad will give me an idea if I should keep going or not. :)
> 
> And leave prompts/ideas if you'd like! :) .x - M


End file.
